An eventful bath
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Yugo, the girls, a hot springs bath house. Need I say more?


Well, this was unexpected, Yugo thought as he stood frozen. Amalia, Cléophée, and Evangelyne stood, directly across and higher up on the pebble walkway. In next to nothing but towels. Actually, Amalia was quite literally in nothing. He blushed furiously at her divine figure, supple thighs and hips that curved deliciously up to her taunt stomach. Higher up, his eyes wandered for a moment, and caught twin mounds tip with dark chocolate nipples. Broad and firm, no droop or sag. Tight, like a princess should be, and sexy. Prefect was the only word he could think of.

Besides run, of course! "Ah! A-a-ah I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I-I must've walked into the wrong bath!"

He tried for the door. Stopped by the steady hand of Eva. Now he was gonna get it. He'd read enough Pandawa comics. This was going end in bruises. "Woah there, Yugo." She said calmly as ever.

There was a smirk on Amalia's face. "It's mixed bathing in this spa, Yugo." She said, dipping a toe into the water. "There's no reason to be ashamed."

He did his best to look away from her, even as she giggled and sat at the water's edge, tossing her hair back a little, before sliding in. Cléophée and Eva giggled as his face deepened into a tomatoish red, his cap ears at full attention. _Along with another part of him_, Cléo noted. She turned to Eva, and winked devilishly to her, grabbing Yugo by his towel protecting his head in place of his standard blue cap, which he instantly latched onto, allowing her to throw him back into the pool.

" Cléo!" Eva admonished.

"Relax, Evangelyne, he's fine." She said nonchalantly as she took her towel off and dipped into the pool herself, joining Amalia in some lofting. "Sides, this is adorable."

She pointed to the near hyperventilating Yugo, who was turned away, redder then Eva thought possible. With no real choice, Evangelyne knew what had to be done, took off her own towel, and kept low as she approached Yugo. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't be mad." He said, with small tear forming in his puppy eyes. "I wasn't trying to peep. Honest."

Eva sighed. "Like Amalia said, it's fine, Yugo. You just happen to be in when we decided to come to the baths. Honest mistake."

"Although." Amalia whispered huskily into his ear, press her hands into her back. "Can't say we'd blame you. Two Gorgeous Cra like Evangelyne and Cléophée? And who wouldn't want to peek at my prefect body?" She giggled as he took labored breaths. She traced a finger down his back, and drew circles in the center, his voice chirping in response.

"So, what did you think, Yugo?" She whispered into his ear, tickling him with her breath. "Was I to your liking?"

"Amalia!" Evangelyne scolded. "That's enough."

"Come on, Evangelyne, I bet your curious to know what Yugo thinks of your body." She said, pressing her body against Yugo's, who voiced cracked as two round, soft, supple mounds pressed against his back. She quickly latched around his chest, and with a quick twist, spun both of them around, so he was now in her lap, face Eva, which was still shoulder deep.

Yugo Squirmed, trying his best to not look at the two Cra. Evangelyne blushed, but seemed more annoyed then embarrassed. Cléophée had a smirked that rivaled Amalia's. "Come on, Amalia, that's enough. You're going to give him a heart attack."

She rubbed his stomach, her giggles wrecking havoc on his sanity as her breath tickled his skin.

"Yugo." She whispered into her ear. "What did you think of my body. Tell me, and I'll let you go."

He took a deep breath, trying to summon the words. "Did you like my body?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Y-yes." He whispered back. She smiled and tweaked his nipples. "A-ah!"

"Amalia!" Eva shouted.

"Do you want to see Eva naked?" She whispered, knowing full well Eva, with those ears, could here her, and flushed, looking at Yugo.

"..." He fought the words to the last moment. "Yes." He whispered.

Eva's face flushed. With her Cra ears, she'd obviously heard them. She dipped in a little further, and backed away, jumping as she bumped into Cléophée. "Well, go on, sis, show him."

"Stop kidding around, Cléo." Eva scolded.

"Come on, Evangelyne, at least give the boy a glance at the good before he faints." She continued, pointing out the condition Amalia's touches had left him in. Cléophée rubbed her sister's shoulders. "I'll join you. Ready?"

She hooked her sister's arms. "W-wait! Cléophée!" Her sister screamed.

With one motion, she yanked her sister to her feet, her thighs crossing in a vain attempt to shield her femininity from the young Eliatrope. The boy's eyes widen at the sight of her pale flesh, taunt and toned with the rigors of her training, curved and etched out a seductive frame even as she struggled in Cléophée's grip, her full breasts swaying back and forth with every move she made. Amalia smirked, and began to drift her hand downward on his chest.

He chirped as she brushed over his tip of his throbbing member. "Amalia!" He cried as she rubbed the head.

"Look Evangelyne!" Amalia cried happily. "He's really excited by your body."

"Ah!" Yugo cried as she rubbed the tip with her thumb, rolling over the hard softly. "Oh Eliatrope!"

She pulled the cover off, and Evangelyne finally managed to wiggle free. She fell to her knees, and just inches from Yugo's panting face. Amalia continued her devilish rubbing, her face flush with the lust fueling her actions.

Part of Evangelyne knew this was Amalia's way of finally confessing to Yugo. She doubted had it been Grovy, or Ruel, she'd be as flirtatious in a mixed bathing spring. No, this treatment was Yugo reserved. And by the look on his face, panting with teary eyes, looking onward at Eva's face, he was rather enjoying it.

Cléophée, however, was just in it for the kinks.

"Amalia..." Yugo's breath trailed off, as he sunk into her lap further. "Eva..." He moaned.

Evangelyne's face began to match Yugo's. She swallowed, and called to Amalia, for one last thing.

"You didn't even kiss him, Amalia..." She said softly. Amalia looked up with wide eyes. Eva knew: Amalia had simply lost herself in her game, just now realizing what she was doing, but unable to stop. "Kiss him, Amalia." She pressed. "He deserves at least that much."

"That's true." Cléophée added, her own breath short.

Amalia, pressed by the dare, stopped rubbing, but held him. Took her free hand, and tilted Yugo towards her face. "Do you want to kiss me Yugo?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. "If you don't, I'll stop."

He didn't need more urging. He leaned up, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She was surprised at first, eyes widen by his sudden action, his clumsy kiss, but closed her eyes, and wrapped her hand around Yugo's frame, holding him close while she pressed her tongue against his lips, trying to gain entrance, of which he happily obliged.

Cléophée and Evangelyne could only watch with interest as the two's tongues danced and battled against each other in a battle of lust and affection. At least, until, Cléophée jerked, and arched her back, her breast peeking out of the water as her voiced hitched and she grimaced almost painfully.

The three others stopped to watch the spectacle that was Cléophée cumming from silent masturbation. As she sunk back down, She was greeted by the wide eyed faces of her sister. "Cléophée!"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry... I couldn't help. Those two... they just made me so... horny."

Yugo gritted his teeth at this. "I'm... gonna... AH!"

Amalia felt it splash against her hand, thick and creamy strands quickly diluting into the water of the springs. Shot after shot sprang out as the Eliatrope bucked wildly in her grip. Finally, the tip of his penis hit the surface, and a thick strand shot out, hitting Eva's face. He finally fell limp, back into Amalia's soothing touches.

"Oh my..." Amalia said, looking over at the double stunned Cra. She kissed Yugo and the cheek. "Good boy."

Evangelyne reached up, and took some of Yugo's cum onto her fingers. Amazing and aroused from the thickness and how much he'd shot, she slowly found it going to her lips, then onto her tongue. She rolled it around, savoring the bitter sweet taste in her mouth, much to all three's amazement. Swallowed it down, then crawled up to the rising Eliatrope.

"It's okay." She whispered softly as she kissed him deeply.

"EVA!" Amalia yelled. Eva looked at her without breaking her kiss. The jealousy was written well across her face. Eva chuckled inwardly, and broke her kiss, and grabbed Amalia head, bring her to her cum covered face.

"Clean it off." Eva commanded. "Taste him like you want to."

Amalia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing but a labored breath came out, and she found herself moving, pulled slowly to Eva's face. She took a sniff. It was an odd scent. She stuck out her tongue slowly, and licked some off Evangelyne's cheek.

All the while, Yugo felt the blood rushing back to his hardening member at the sight of his two friends tasted him. Even wider as Amalia continued to lick her bodyguard clean. He jumped as hands wrapped around his length again, a smaller, perky chest pressing against his back. Cléophée giggled as she stroked him back to full thickness. "Look, Yugo." She said, nuzzling his cheek. "Look at what you're doing to your friends."

Yugo couldn't look away if he wanted. Not that the thought had even crossed him mind. Evangelyne had held Amalia to her lips, and the two were sharing kiss, their tongues dancing and battling much like they did with Yugo. When she finally let the princess go, she jerked away, gasping from breath, her eyes blankly staring at Evangelyne, who smirked devilishly, her eyes saying there was more to come.

"Boy, what a lucky little boy you are, Yugo." Cléophée said, "Not many people get to see what you are; a princess and her beautiful bodyguard hot and bothered by your cum."

He swallowed hard at the thought. Jumped as Amalia chirped, gripping Eva's shoulders and moaning loudly. "E-Eva!"

"Come on." She said, pushing Amalia from under the water. "Show him."

She moaned and wiggled, trying to fight Eva's secret ministrations. A battle she was slowly losing. More and more of her back became exposed, then finally, shooting up as her whole body stiffen as she grimaced and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing but gasps for air came out.

Eva's finger was deep in Amalia's honey pot, which was quiver and clenching at the digit as she pulled it and out of her. Yugo didn't know he could get much harder then he was, but Amalia's body was urging him on, that was for sure. She looked behind her, her eyes teary, but filled with lust.

"D-do you like my pussy, Y-Yugo?" She asked meekly. Yugo nodded. "G-good." She smiled, along with Yugo. Cléophée and Evangelyne gave knowing glances.

"You know what you're suppose to do now, Yugo?" Cléophée asked, rubbing her thumb over the head of member.

"N-no." He gasped. She giggled evilly.

"You have to kiss her now." She pushed him closer, while Evangelyne did the same with Amalia, despite the two's protests. Soon Yugo was only a couple of inches away, her scent filling his nostrils and filling him with an odd yearning to complete Cléophée suggestions.

"Come on, Amalia, you have to be more inviting then that." Eva said, pushing Amalia's weaken legs apart. She didn't fight it, only squeaking as Eva took her pussy lips and spread them apart with her fingers, exposing the pink, dripping wet flesh underneath, a thin amount of green hair peaking underneath, kept neat and tidy, as was the rest of her. "Come on, Yugo, give the princess her reward."

"Y-yugo." Amalia cooed as stood, exposed to the younger boy. "Please."

He at first took it literally, a small peck that earned a chirp for the deliciously brown girl, the walls of pussy twitching for more. "Come on, Yugo." Cléophée complained, urging him with a gentle press of her chest on his back. "Just like Amalia kissed you."

"O-okay." He leaned in, planting another kiss, dipping his tongue into her, the taste of her quim filling his mouth as she wiggled and moaned, being head in place by Evangelyne. Her juices filled his mouth, and though it was strange tasting, he found himself loving it, lapping away with increasing vigor.

Amalia chirped and moan and wiggled as she felt his hands reach up and latch onto her voluptuous bottom to help him reach deeper into her.

She gasped as he lapped her button on accident. "Ah?" She arched up, her body jerking at the pleasure, scaring Yugo a little, who pulled away, only stopped by Cléophée body. "N-no! More!" Amalia was shocked by her own words. Cléophée and Evangelyne smirked. "Please, Yugo..." She pleaded. "Don't stop. I was almost there."

She reached down, spreading herself to him, smiling seductively as she bent over to give him a better view. "Here." She said, rubbing her clit a little to show him where. He nodded, and gave it an experimental lick. She chirped and ran a hand over him, petting the young boy as he lapped the juices.

Evangelyne and Cléophée laid back, enjoying the view. "They make a cute couple." Cléophée joked.

Eva, of course, had figured that out months ago; Amalia's worry over Yugo was adorable, and on more then one occasion, she'd found them napping together under a tree, cuddling against each other. It would be hard to explain to the king, but the two deeply cared about each other, and Eva had been slowly trying to push the two together.

She hadn't, however, planned on this bath-house love making session. Or that she would be turned on, and want a piece of Yugo as well. She could leave, find Pinpin, and get him to give her a good ride, but with Cléophée here, watching the princess being eaten out by the youngest member of their group, she felt a need to keep an eye on things.

At least, that's what she told herself, trying her best to ignore the slowly building ache in her loins. She trying not to moan as she slowly let her hand drift down between her closed thighs. She gasped as Cléophée wrapped herself around her sister's neck, her hands diving down and grabbing her sister's full breasts. "Cléophée!"

Cléophée rubbed and pawned at her sister's breasts. "I was always jealousy of your chest, Eva." She whispered into her sister's ear as she tweaked one of her nipples. Evangelyne jumped and gasped at her sister's touch as finger rolled over her nipples, fanning the flames of lust that had been slowly building in her body.

She couldn't fight Cléophée's touch, Yugo's oral servicing of her charge, whom rocked and shivered through another orgasm. Her hand dipped back down below, and she chirped and moaned she fingered herself. With her free hand, hooked it around her sister, and whispered in her ear. "D-don't stop, Cléo. I need it."

Amalia had come a third time, fallen back down, her knees weak from the stimulation. Yugo, of course, had been worried, coming to her side as she tried to gain her breath, and she'd pulled him back into her lap, chest to chest, kissing her Eliatrope deeply, tasting herself on his lips. As they broke, a thin line of drool connected the two. "Thank you, Yugo."

"Y-you're welcome, Amy." She giggled, as he nuzzled against her breast. She cooed as her brushed her dark chocolate nipples, petting him as he looked up at her with soft eyes. They broke their stare as Eva cried out, as Cléophée's hand dipped below the pool of the water.

"Yes~!" Eva cried out, bucking into her sister's nimble fingers. "Cléophée!"

"Wow." Yugo said, unable to pull his eyes off the two Cra Sisters. Amalia herself couldn't turn away as Cléophée took her sister's breast into her mouth, and sucked. She wondered if it felt as good as Evangelyne made it look. She got her answer as she felt small hands roll over her chest.

"Go ahead." She cooed as he looked at her, wantingly. He took a nipple gently into his mouth, suckling like babe. She sighed contently, stroking his cheek, enjoying the sensation.

It was a far cry for the rougher pinching, biting, rolling of the tongue Cléophée applied to her sister. Not that Eva was complaining. She writhed and moaned as her sister brought her closer to a taboo-induced bliss. "AH! AH!" She shouted as her sister shoved a second finger into her quivering pussy. "Cléophée!"

She arched and gasped, grinding her hips against her sister. She opened her eyes, feeling embarrassed and not just a little aroused as she spied Yugo and Amalia, softly trying to mimic her and her sister.

The sight alone was too much. She felt electricity shoot through her as she climbed over the edge, grabbing her sister's arms tightly, her pussy a vice grip on the younger Cra's fingers, her back arching, pressing chest against chest as she left a long scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH~!" She cried as her sister looked on, stunned at her normally prudish sister's prevertedness. She shook, as if trying to free herself of some petrification spell. Amalia looked at her face; open mouth, gasping, eyes shut and tearing up.

She wondered if she looked like that. She quickly returned to reality as Yugo bite down gently on her nipple. "Gently." She whispered, more as reassurance then a warning. The feeling was terrific, after all, and she didn't want Yugo to stop. She brought his hand up to her other breast, guiding his fingers over her, shivering at each sensational touch.

For a virgin, Yugo was doing a terrific job.

Eva finally collapsed into her sister's smirking grip. "N-not a word to Pinpin, Cléo." She grumbled into her sister's ear. "Please."

Reluctantly, her sister nodded. "What about those two?" She whispered back.

Eva thought for a minute. Sure, she was sated enough to make it back to the bedroom, wake up Pinpin, and ride him like a gobball for next few hours. However, there was one little thing. "You know what happens if they go all the way, right?"

"R-right." She moaned, trying her best to gain her composure. "So, there's only one thing to do."

"Stop them?" Cléophée asked.

"No, that would be cruel to Yugo." she said matter of factly. "We stand in for the princess. Tell Yugo why he can't continue... and... he can use... us."

Cléophée giggled as the heaviness of Eva's suggestion hit her. Until she heard the last part. "Wait... us?" She repeated.

"Well... I have to as her body guard." She said, fiddling with her fingers cutely as she explained. "And as a Cra warrior yourself, you also have a duty to 'protect the princess.'"

Cléophée seemed to visibly flush at the thought, but Eva couldn't figure out why. She'd just fingered her own sister, a little underage sex couldn't be that bad. She began to swim over to the two, who seemed to busy to notice. It was only as she grabbed the boy, pulling him off his duties with a loud pop. Amalia moaned as the feelings of his soft licks and touches left her chest, then looked up at Eva, in sexual fustration.

"Eeeeva~" She whined. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, princess, But you know what'll happen if this continues with you two."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Please don't tell me you're serious, Eva. You just had incest, and you're stopping me from enjoying myself?"

Ow, that hurt, Eva thought. Yugo looked up through Eva's magnificent chest with the same child like wonder he usually had. "What are you guys talking about."

"You know Amalia's a princess?" Cléophée chimed in. "Well, let's just say there's a lot of rule that come with the title. Including a lot of marriage laws. You know, to protect the princess."

"Okay..." He tried to follow.

"You've already gone farther then we should've allowed, Yugo. Just seeing Amalia naked is grounds for inprisonment. If the king found out you'd touched her like you have... he'd probably wouldn't be very please. Nor Armand, if you catch my drift."

"So... I shouldn't have kiss Amalia's pussy?" There was an awkward sense of cuteness as the words fell innocently from his mouth. Amalia blushed at the thought, her hands instinctively tracing over the place he'd just said, the fires already stroked and growing in her stomach.

"Well, you can, but..." Eva's voice trailed off. "If you take Amalia, you'll either be in massive trouble... or."

"You'll be a prince, Yugo. My husband." She finished in huff.

Yugo's eyes widen. He'd wished he'd known that before doing all that stuff to her! Wait... "Take her where?"

There was another awkward moment, before Cléophée stood up, exposing her body to them. It was nowhere on the order of Eva's prefect frame, or Amalia's youthful softness, but it was certainly sexy, toned, tight, with well enough in the hips and breast to lure any man. And, unlike the other two, she was completely smooth above her quim, which she was oddly proud of.

She didn't have the same vigor of the other two, though she'd been a ready enabler to all the action. She was oddly hesitant as she reached between her legs, and pulled her lips apart. "Here, Yugo." She whisper. "If you have her first time with a man here."

Eva was the first to catch on. "Cléophée... are... you a virgin?"

There was no answer. Which was answer enough. She turned and dropped into the water. "Great." Eva complained.

She sat down, mimicking how Amalia had him a moment ago. She rubbed his cheek. "So that's the story, Yugo." Eva said softly. She then whisper in his ear. "Sorry."

"But... I'mma king." Yugo said after some thought. There was curious stares all around. "Pharis told me I was the real king of the Eliatropes, not Qilby. So... it's fine then, right?"

There was some giggling from Cléophée and Amalia and Eva looked at each other. "That's our Yugo." Cléophée said. "Always one step ahead."

She swam next to Amalia, her usual perkiness returning. "So princess, it looks like Yugo's proposing marriage. What do you say?"

"Cléophée!" Eva yelled, shocked. "Stop that. This is a very serious matter."

"I don't mind..." An silence fell upon the hot springs, save for the simmering and gentle sounds of the water flowing around them. All eyes fell on the Sadida, hands to her chests, her face with a light blush, thinking over her own words.

The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. They already spent most of their time together. They cared for each other. He'd saved her on more then one occasion, and vice versa. With Yugo, she'd seen the world, met many friends, lived more then she ever had in all her life.

She smiled at the idea of her in long flowing dress, garnished with all sorts of Roses and lilies, while a slightly older, idealized Yugo watched her walk down the isle, his face in complete act at her beauty. Of course, so would the entire audience.

"... What do we do, Eva?" Cléophée asked. " You're outnumbered by two royals."

"I... can't really say no, can I?" Amalia shook her head. She looked down at Yugo, who smile grew back. "... Fine. Cléophée, plan B."

"Which is?" Cléophée asked.

"Unfortunately, we're still staying her... as the audience, Amalia."

"WHAT?" the other three shouted.

"Duty of a bodyguard is to be part of the public consummation, Amalia." She said with just a hint of satisfaction in her eyes as the other three fell tense. "You need at least two witnesses."

"F-fine." Amalia said. "It's not like we didn't just do stuff in front of you just now." She reached out, and pulled Yugo from Eva's grip. Yugo put up no fight: indeed, he seemed to enthralled by the idea of continuing what they were doing earlier. He leaned up and kissed her, which she accepted with a defiant look at Eva.

To be fair, Evangelyne wasn't exactly against it, but they really were too young for this sort of commitment now. Well, she could lie if she needed to.

It didn't help that watching Amalia lose herself to Yugo's kiss was turning her on slightly. She and Cléophée sat up on the end of the spring, their bodies exposed to the to lovers, growing arousal showing in their nipples. "Is this really alright, Eva?" Cléophée asked.

She said nothing, instead focusing on Yugo's hand as he began to tweak her chest, trying to copy the movement Cléophée had done. Amalia moaned in appreciation, the sensations again beginning to grow in her core. They broke their kiss, and Yugo returned to his nursing at her chest, suckling as if milk would come if he persisted enough.

It was only after a few minutes of suckling that Eva realized Yugo had no idea what to do next, and Amalia was too nervous to say anything. With a sigh, Eva slid back in, and swam over, pressing himself against Yugo's back. "Eva?"

"Shhh..." she whispered. "Follow my lead."

She took Yugo's hand, and lead it down to between Amalia's thighs, using it to spread them gentle. "Rub her, Yugo, show her a good time." He felt Amalia tense as Eva pushed one of his fingers into her. She chirped, gripping the hand as Eva wiggled back and forth.

"Ah!" She gasped, looking down at the pair. "E-eva!"

"Just helping the royal couple." Eva said with a smirk. "It wouldn't do for our future prince to leave the princess unsatisfied."

Yugo flushed at that thought. Eva put her free hand in front of his face, and made a "come-hither" motion. "Do this inside her, Yugo. She'll love it, trust me."

Not one to argue, Yugo did as he was told. The reaction was immediate.

"Ah! AHHHH!" Amalia gasped as her orgasm hit her. She clamped around his hand, her thighs clenching around Yugo and Eva, crushing the three together. She arched up, her body shivering with ecstasy.

She finally slumped back, and looked at the beaming Yugo, and the devilish smile of Evangelyne behind him. "Okay, Yugo, your turn." Eva said, picking Yugo up again, this time out of the wate, exposing him fully to all three girls.

Impressive was the least flattering word they could think of. Yugo was nearly the size of Pinpin. He couldn't have been shorter 18 centimeters, at least. Maybe a centimeter or two thinner, too. And he was still growing. "Are... are they suppose to be that big?" Cléophée asked, shocked.

"Well... Pinpin's is about 26 centimeters, so... maybe?" What did she expect her to say? Eva didn't exactly surround herself in men like the girls in Brakmar. She settled him down and the rock, and smiled as he tried to cover himself.

"Is-is it alright? Am I weird?" Eva had to laugh. She nuzzled his cheek in assurance.

"You're better then alright. Amalia's a lucky girl." She admitted. "I know men who would kill to be this big."

Somewhere, Remington Smith felt the sudden urge to Sneeze. She turned, and beckoned to Amalia. "Come here." She said gently. "Time for you to pleasure your prince, Amalia."

Amalia swam over slowly, nervous and unsure, but entranced, much like Cléophée was, sitting on the rock just next to them, fingering herself softly. Eva pulled her in front of Yugo, and her breath caught as she was present with the full hard length of Yugo's manhood. She looked back, unsure of what to do other then rubbed the head like last time.

"No, no, princess." Eva whispered into her ear. "Kiss it. Like Yugo did for you. Take him into your mouth."

"W-what?" Amalia squirmed in her friends grip.

"Want me to show you?" Eva asked. The three virgins all flushed. Of course Evangelyne would have done this; she and Pinpin were expecting. "It's fine. It's probably part of my position as a bodyguard. I'm only helping show you how."

She pulled off to the side, eying Yugo's length, licking her lips a little. Duty or not (and she really doubted it was.), Evangelyne was horny, and getting a taste of virgin Eliatrope was sounding magnificent. She looked up at Yugo, and over to Amalia, who was directly across from her, watching her intensely.

Somehow, it turned her on even more. "Okay, Yugo?" The Eliatrope nodded.

"Like this, Amalia." She kissed the length, giggling as it jumped with pleasure as Yugo chirped. She continued along the length, kissing the base of hips, then the head of his shaft, rolling her tongue around it, savoring the taste. She pulled back, enjoying the look of agony on Yugo's face as she did. "Come on, Amalia, you too."

Amalia hesitantly leaned in, and planted a soft kiss along the length, and began to mimic her bodyguard, trailing more as Yugo moaned his appreciation. Eva kissed the other side, stopping ever so often to see Amalia's progress. Amalia finally found herself looking down the shaft again, and gave it a tentative lick, causing it to jump and drip some pre-cum onto her lips.

"Did you like that, Yugo?" Evangelyne asked. He nodded quickly, his faced grimacing in pleasure. "Do you want more?"

"C-can I try that?" They heard before he can answer. Cléophée slipped into the bath, swimming over. "Y-you know, for the p-pratice?"

"Amalia?" Eva asked. Amalia seemed slightly annoyed. "I'm sure Yugo wouldn't mind."

"How come she get's a free pass, but me loving Yugo gets a scolding?" She complained. Evangelyne sighed.

"It's just how it is, being a royal, I guess." She answered. She grabbed Amalia and pulled her into a hug. "To be honest, I think you too would be a cute couple. Let's... just play nice for now, okay?"

"Fine..." Amalia said, and then looked up at Yugo. "You're mine, though, you better remember that."

Cléophée smiled with a blush, and leaned in, kissing the underside of Yugo's length. "Like this, right?" She licked him up and down, planting feather kissed along the length, and eventually, on his balls, softly squeezing them and giggling as Yugo yelped in shock. Amalia, not to be outdone, two the head of shaft and suckled on it, rolling her tongue across it.

It was truly a sight to behold. Two hot young virgin girls sucking and caressing a young boy as his first sexual experience while a hot young Cra Bodyguard guided them. "I hope your enjoying this, Yugo." Eva said with just a hint of sarcasm. Of course he was; not even the hottest rock stars in Bonta could land these kinds of girls.

Eventually, though, Eva stepped back in, pushing the girls back, as Yugo at least had a chance to catch his breath.

Not that he was happy about that. "I... was... so... close..." He panted. Evangelyne giggled, knowing what he meant.

"Well then, Yugo, you've got a decision to make: Me, Cléophée, or Amalia. Who do you want to finish you off?" Yugo took a second to process the question, but made the choice Eva was expecting.

"Amalia." The girl blushed as her name was called and she was dragged back in front of him, Eva again playing puppet master.

"Take your prince as deep as you can, Amalia. Savor the taste." Amalia took him into her mouth, and tried to roll her tongue around the head, but was stopped by Eva, who pressed the back of her forward, and her eyes widen as he began to slide into her mouth.

Eva let go, and swam to the side. "Like this." She said, and bobbed back and forth on an invisible dick. "Come on, Amalia."

She nodded with Yugo in her mouth, causing him to buck into her a little. Settled him down and held him by the hips, and took more and more until her gag reflex kicked in, then pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, and back down.

Yugo writhed and gasped as she gave him her best effort, stroking what she couldn't take, drool lathering his length. His eyes caught hers, full of lust. He was completely under her spell now, forced to watch her bob to and fro, and placed a hand on her head, trying to push more of himself into her.

Evangelyne knew it wouldn't be much longer. "Be sure to take it all, Amalia." She said, reading herself behind the princess to stop her from retreating.

Wondering what she meant, Amalia decided to try and force a little more down her throat.

That was it. Yugo cried out, grabbing her head, and shoved his entire length down her throat, choking the poor princess as he bucked into her, shooting strand after strand Eliatrope cum down her throat. Amalia had no choice: she gulped down the substance as quickly as it came, trying to breathe again. Her eyes teared up as she struggled against Yugo's length as he sated himself inside that heavenly mouth.

He finally let go, and she quickly backed off, coming off with a pop, coughing and gasping for air. "I-I'm sorry!" Yugo gasped, reeling back from his orgasm. Evangelyne patted her friend on the back, rubbing her back in comfort. Even she had taken a couple of tries before managing to get Tristepin all the way down her throat.

She let them rest up as she decided what to do. While it was true she could probably talk Amalia out of anything further, she doubted it would last more then a night, and it would be better served to teach them now, before they figured out on their own, along with the complications that could occur with find out on their own.

She didn't want to be "Aunt Evangelyne" just yet, after all. She doubted she'd live through King Oakheart's discovery, in any case. No, it was much better to have them learn with her, where she could have some measure of control. And then she could give Pinpin a midnite ride afterwards. Because she was definitely just the tiniest bit horny from all this.

"Good girl." She whispered. Amalia looked up at her, trying to be angry, but more bewildered by the events. "Why don't you catch your breath and let Cléophée take over."

"Me?" Cléophée said, shocked as Evangelyne took her by the hand and guided her to Amalia's previous position. Unlike Amalia, though, she was presented with a small problem. "Oh-well, looks like Yugo's finished, sorry, Eva."

"Nonsense. Pinpin gets like that all the time. He just needs a little motivating." She brought Cléophée hand up and wrapped it around him, stroking him up and down. He jumped and chirped in her grip, and Cléophée flushed as she felt him harden under her grip. "See? He just needs a little motivating."

She brought her sister's face to the head. "Go on, Cléophée. If want to be able to handle Pinpin's, Yugo's should be no problem for you."

It was a dirty tactic, but she knew he sister couldn't resist a challenge. Amalia watched on as Eva's younger sister looked up at Yugo and kissed the tip of his cock, then slid it past her lips. "Enjoy, Yugo." She said with a stuffed mouth. She could feeling growing, filling her mouth with thick, juicy Eliatrope dick.

She had to admit, it wasn't exactly as unenjoyable as Amalia had made it look. Actually, as she began her motions, she found herself licking the head with every chance she got, enjoying the delightful feeling of cock in her mouth. She needed more to suckle on, and so she dove down deeper, looking up at Yugo, much like Amalia had, but with a much more lustful look.

_I think I may be a bit of a pervert._ She admitted to herself as she fought her gag reflex down with a little more of plumping Yugo. Evangelyne looked on, oddly proud of her sister's effort, and then over to Amalia, who seemed annoyed. She realized why, looking at Yugo bucking his hips into her.

She swam over to Amalia, and nuzzled her cheek as she hugged her from behind. "It's okay, Amalia. Yugo's a boy, their like dogs in heat. He chose you first, didn't he?"

"I-I could do that if Yugo hadn't forced me like that." She said, trying to act tough. Evangelyne smiled, and petted her head. "In any case, I took it all."

She cocked her head away, and whispered. "I-is it okay I... uh... enjoyed the taste?"

Eva laughed. "Of course. Actually, probably better if you do; Yugo will be happy to give more later, trust me."

Of course, she probably wouldn't have to worry about Yugo forcing her in an alleyway, or some wall, and then manhandling her, nearly ripping her clothing off in an effort to stuff her full, as if trying to send her through the walls as he pounded her.

Poor girl would have to wait for that. As she looked over to her sister and Yugo, she was amazed to find her bottoming out, letting Yugo buck his hips against her face, fucking her mouth like it was her virgin pussy. "Wow, look at him go." She whispered in small awe. Amalia crossed her arms and snorted, turning her head. "Relax, Amalia, it's time to move onto the big moment."

"Big moment?" Amalia asked as Evangelyne let go, turning back and giving her a wink. She swam back over to Cléophée, and pulled the girl away, with some small struggle from Yugo, who immediately groaned in disappointment.

"W-what are you doing, Eva?" He complained as the Cra sister came off with a pop, gasping for air, drool covering her face, thing stands connecting her lips to Yugo.

"Y-yeah... Eva... what... gives?" She panted. Evangelyne motioned over to Amalia, who swam over, curious. She grabbed Yugo, and pulled him into the water, kissing his cheek.

"Ready for the main event, Yugo?" She asked. He nodded, not really knowing what she meant. She swam over to Amalia, and then stood up, exposing herself to the Sadida beauty, offering a hand. "Come on... both of you."

"Me too? But he's Amalia's boyfriend." Cléophée pointed out. Evangelyne looked over at Amalia, who furrowed at the idea.

"Trust me, Amalia. Just this once." She said. Amalia sighed and took her friend's hand. "It'll prove he yours."

Cléophée rose, and all three girls looked over at Yugo. Evangelyne smiled at the sight: Yugo really painted a picture, the way his eyes were locked wide, his mouth open and watering. It was better then any compliment.

She took the two girls and turned them around, pushing them over the edge of the bath, bending them over, ignoring their protests as she offered them up to Yugo. "Spread your legs, girls." She said, helping them pry their thighs apart. "Show him what you've got to offer."

"What about you, Eva?" Cléophée spit. Evangelyne paused, looked over at Yugo, and then smirked devilishly.

"Would you like that, Yugo?" She asked the young Eliatrope.

"Uh! Um... ah... Y-yes!" He said, his cock twitching, breaking the surface in response. "I-I mean... if you don't mind..."

Evangelyne smiled, and turned around, spreading her legs as she bent over the side of the pool, exposing everything to him. "No. I don't."

Yugo could hardly believe this was reality; his three extremely sexy friends were showing their most delicate of places of him. Ruel had imparted a story of a girl or two, Pinpin had let loose a few stories about Evangelyne over a campfire (in front of her, no less.), but nothing compared. He stood up, his rock hard member twitching at the vision that filled his eyes.

"Well... Yugo... You have your princess, my sister, and me. Time to choose who gets your virginity." Evangelyne said, looking over her shoulder with a look that screamed 'better choose correctly.' Even still, when confronted with this decision, Yugo fell silent, trying hard to fight his lust to just plow into whomever, and thought about it.

The girls looked away, Amalia closed her eyes, and Evangelyne could spy a couple of tears.

She was afraid of not being first. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Evangelyne thought. After all, she had just placed her body on the plate, as well.

"Ah!" Amalia suddenly chirped, shivers running through her body. All three girls turned around to see the Young Eliatrope rubbing himself across her, dry humping her butt, not really knowing what to do. "Y-yugo!"

"Well, I gotta give my princess the first time, right, Eva?" He said. Eva smiled. "I'm... just not sure what to do."

"Good boy, Yugo." She reached up, and grabbed Yugo's dick, letting him buck a little in her hand before squeezing him to a stop. "Okay Yugo, a girl's first time is just a little painful. So you gotta be gentle."

He nodded, letting her guide him down to her cunny, running it along the length, earnings gasps and moans from the Sadida and Eliatrope. "Amalia, spread yourself for him."

Amalia obliged, in too much of a daze from the electricity he was sending through her body to say anything. She reached down, resting herself on the rocky floor, and pulled her pussy apart, like Eva had down when he'd eaten her. Evangelyne guided him in slowly, enjoying the twitching the two did as they touched, like they were hot to the touch. Which probably wasn't that off, considering the juices Amalia seemed to be leaking down her thighs. "Gently now, Yugo. Gently, all the way down."

Yugo nodded, and pressed, his breath catching as he entered her slowly, the feeling of her warm inviting body gently squeezing down on him almost too much. She suddenly gasped as he hit resistance, and he paused, turning to Evangelyne.

"You have to, Yugo, if you want the princess to be yours alone." Eva thought for a minute, and added. "think if it like a marriage contract."

That thought deepened the color in both of them. They looked at each other, Amalia's face writhing in a mass of emotions she didn't fully grasp, Yugo worried as always for his friend. They stood there, in each other eyes, till.

"AHHH!" The princess cried as Eva pushed Yugo into the princess by his butt, breaking her barrier. "Ow ow ow!"

Yugo wanted to retreat, but Eva held him there, goosing him butt with a finger, threatening a different kind of the same pain. "EVA?" He shouted in worry.

"Give her a minute." It didn't help when he noticed the blood, and looked at her with a worried grimace. "Don't worry, it's natural. Congratulations, Yugo. You've officially married a Sadida princess."

Amalia said nothing, trying to adjust to the large intrusion in her stomach. It hurt, but... there was a undeniable pleasure growing she shifted and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. Hearing Eva's words, her eyes widen, realizing she'd officially lost her womanhood to the boy who only just towered over her. She looked over to Yugo, who was still worried. Reached up, and grabbed his hand, comforting him.

"Yugo... I..." She reared back, following him as he lead her into a kiss he could only just reach. His cock twitched and jumped in her, and she moaned with each jump, her insides gripping down in response.

"Awww." Cléophée said, reeling back up and turning around. "That's cute."

"Is... it okay?" He asked both Eva and Amalia. "Can... I move?"

"Sure." Amalia answered. Eva motioned 'there's your answer'.

The princess gasped she he pulled out, her body bearing down on him, trying to stop it fro leaving. She arched up as he shoved it back in, chirping in pleasure as more jolts of pleasure whipped through her body. It took a few strokes before he gained a good rhythm, his speed picking up, increasing her moaning and chirping with each thrust. The sound of water splashing and hips against voluptuous ass filled the roomed with her calls of more.

She thrust back, trying to get more and more of him into her folds. Long gone was the pain, replaced with an indescribable feeling that filled every nerve in her body with lust, want, need for more. Yugo latched around her hips, leaning of her as much as he could, trying his best to fill her cries of "HARDER, FASTER! YUGO! YUGO!"

Cléophée and Evangelyne couldn't just watch, their fingers busy deep in their own depths, trying their best replace the absolute feeling of fullness and pleasure Amalia was surely feeling, to small success. "Ah~ mmh!" Cléophée gasped as she turned to her sister. "What... would have... happened if he... pick either of us."

"He... wouldn't have..." The elder Cra panted out. She felt herself tighten, and tried her best to hold in her cries, not wanting to draw attention to herself as she rocked from orgasm, her juice spraying out of her with each jolt. She felt her vision blur a little, but fought it, off, knowing she had to stay vigilant for the moment she would need to step in.

Amalia couldn't believe she'd been so hesitant before. She needed more, her body craved it, forcing her to smash herself against him, gripping down as every delicious inch of his pulsing member shot through her, kissing the entrance of her womb every now and then as she bucked and writhed, her cries filling the bath. The fire in her body burned now, uncontrollably, beckoning for more fuel. Fuel that Yugo gladly provided with each thrust. He bucked into her, slamming into without the same reservation he held only minutes ago.

The pressure built and built between like, like a dam about to burst. Evangelyne watched tentatively, her body sated for a little while longer. Finally, Yugo grimaced. And she leapt into action.

"Hold it!" She said, grabbing Yugo and pulling him away with an audible pop that earned a grunt from Yugo, and a disappointed moan from Amalia. Yugo looked up, almost angry at Evangelyne.

"W-what?" He cried, bucking a little.

"You can't cum inside Amalia!" She said. "That's the line."

"What?" Amalia gasped, looking over. "But I was almost there, Eva!"

"Sorry Princess, but one on the way is enough to han-" Evangelyne paused when she realized what she'd just said. Crap. That was suppose to be a secret, she grimaced as both the girls eyes lit up at her words.

"Eva?" Cléophée gasped.

"No way!" Amalia gasped, her mind slightly clearing from the news. "You can't be! With Tristepin?"

Evangelyne looked down at Yugo, who seemed to have no clue what they were talking about. "See, Yugo... I can't let you become a daddy just yet."

That cleared it up, his eyes widening as the message came across his face. He stopped squirming, and looked at her stomach with awe. "You... don't look like there's a baby in you..."

"It's too early for that. But..." She looked down at her chest. "I've got a few signs."

"Eva, when were you gonna tell us?" Cléophée sounded angry. "Tell me!"

"Uh... later... when we weren't having a foursome with an underage boy?"

"Foursome?" Amalia cried incredulously. It was bad enough she had just barely found out her body guard/best friend was going to be on maternity leave soon, but that she wanted to participate in... whatever she was trying to do with Amalia and Yugo. "Eva, this is my first time! You can't have Yugo!"

Evangelyne noted the small bit of frustration in her voice. Probably caused by her being unable to finish, she reasoned. She pulled Amalia up, and took a nipple into her mouth. "Eva! Wha-Ah! Ah~!"

"Don't worry princess. Yugo's yours. After tonight." She finished, tugging on the nipple. Gone was the plan in her head, however makeshift it was. Gone was the thought of Tristepin, for now, at least. She probably feel bad. But really, it was his fault for not liking open-air baths.

She could fuck him extra hard to make up for it.

She pulled Amalia into her lap, their chests grinding together as she laid, spreading Amalia's thighs apart. She reached down, and instead, spread her own lips apart. "Don't worry, Yugo, you can cum here. I can't get pregnant twice." She said matter of factly. "I'll step in for the princess' womb. It's my duty, after all, to protect her, even from her own desires."

Yugo gulped. Cléophée looked back and forth between the two sites. Amalia was trying to protest, but Eva's rubbing had dumbed her back down to chirping. She struggled for thoughts in Eva's nimble, wonderful fingers.

"F-fine!" She gasped, as Eva shoved a second finger into her. "Just... go ahead... Yugo!"

"Stud." Cléophée said, nudging him. "Two girl at one time. Not bad for a first time."

He took aim by himself this time, and she gasped she he slid in, savoring the feeling she'd been trying to find a way around all night. She gasped and moaned as Yugo thrust into her slowly, obviously worried. "Don't worry, Y-ngh-yugo! The baby will be fine. Trust me."

He nodded, and began to speed up, much to Evangelyne's delight, as she, in turn, fingered her duty to orgasm. Juices sprayed out from Amalia, hitting Yugo in the chest, as she twitched and shivered in Evangelyne's hand. "W-ugh- wow! Ah~! Amalia must've been closer then-Ah!Ugh!- I thought!" She managed. She leaned back, enjoying the jolts he was giving her, his cautiousness again slowly disappearing to the pleasure of a tight quim.

She took the princess by the chin, and to all three's shock, kissed her deeply. Amalia didn't even try to fight it, sexual bliss and yearning overriding her heterosexuality. She kissed back, pretending it was her little Elitrope, though the tongue was much more experienced.

Evangelyne pawed at Amalia, grabbing her cheeks, spreading them wide, running her long fingers across her more then a few time, earning gasps of excitement. She slipped a finger back in, rolling around the young princess sensitive folds. The Sadida squirmed in delight.

It was too much for the young Eliatrope to handle. "Eva, I'm gonna!" He gasped.

"It's okay, Yugo, inside!" She gasped as she wrapped her legs around Yugo to hold in place.

He slammed into her one final time, and strand after strand of thick cream began to coat the insides of the elder Cra. Her toes curled, and she cried out, cumming at the warm full feeling. Despite their best effort, Yugo pumped her so full it began to leak out with her juices.

"Oh Cra~!" She cooed as pleasured rocked through her.

Amalia watched as her friend grimaced in pleasure. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous; it must have felt fantastic, and she'd taken that feeling away from her selfishly. Amalia looked back, and Cléophée noted that small anger brewing in her eyes as she eyed Yugo's face.

"Did... you enjoy it?" She asked as he finally opened his eyes. She pushed him away softly, sliding back into the water with him. "Did you enjoy making love to another girl?"

_Uh oh. Better be careful, Yugo_, Cléophée thought. Yugo was panted, falling onto his knees. He looked up at looming figure, hands on those impossibly sexy hips.

Grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled, trying to hit him, tell him no, to answer the question. It wasn't fair to her. Dammit, why did he have to be so good at kissing? He pulled back, and smiled, "You were just too sexy for me, Amalia. Watching you and Evangelyne... it was too much!"

_Smooth._ Cléophée said. She turned to her sister.

She was staring at the sky, her eyes blank and her body twitching occasionally. Cléophée straddled up to her sister, laying up next to her. "Wow, look at you full of someone else's cum. I wonder what Pinpin would think."

That got her attention, and she shot Cléophée a drunken look that screamed "Don't you dare!"

Ignoring her sister (it was fun watching her squirm.), she turned her attention back over to the two lovebird, who still somehow weren't finished. "Hey Eva, it looks like their going for round 2." She said as the Eliatrope laid himself up against a rock. The Sadida princess straddled his hips, rubbing herself back and forth on him for a moment. She leaned in, whispering "You're mine." and slowly slid him back inside her.

"Y...your turn, Cléophée." She heard her sister perk up.

Cléophée froze. She wasn't anywhere near ready. Hell, she was less experienced then Amalia at this point. "You can't be serious! I can't get pregnant just so the princess doesn't have to use cond-gah!" She squeaked as her sisters ran her hand down her butt, sliding down her crack, goosing her, rimming her butt. "YOU...AH! Eva!UGH! Can't be serious?"

Her sister's finger pressed firmly, every muscle in Cléophée tightening as it pressed against her pucked hole. "Someone's gotta do it..." She sighed. "Come on. You never know; you might enjoy it as much as I do."

"G-gross-ah!" She perked up, trying to keep her finger from breaking through. "F-fine, b-but-!"

"What?" Her sister whispered.

"I-ah, dammit Eva stop! Gah!" Her sister only smirked. "I-ah, I want TRISTEPIN!"

Her sister pulled back. Cléophée looked down, her hands covering her ass for protection, a stern look on her face. Evangelyne sighed. Cléophée was serious. Well... she guessed it was okay. She could just see it as a way to make up for screwing Yugo.

Not that she particularly felt bad about it, she thought, rubbing her belly, still full of the Eliatrope's juice. "F-fine... We'll get Pinpin to take care of that cherry... But you better stop Amalia!" She growled and pointed for effect, but in her disheveled state, she hadn't looked anything but funny.

Cléophée gulped, sliding into the water as her sister rested. She glided slowly over to the young couple, in awe at Amalia's unabashed wails and moans, her hips working furiously, milking him in her silky folds. "Yugo! HARDER!"

The thrashed about in the water, waves breaking the normally calm pool, which began spilling over the side. Yugo thrust, trying to meet her every request, his eyes shut, lost in the pleasure. "Amalia, you feel so good, I can't-"

"Sorry princess." Cléophée said as she nonchalantly pried Amalia from her bliss filled perch, stunning the girl long enough slide her off Yugo with much fight. Amalia started to complain, but Cléophée was always a quick study, and slid a hand down between her thighs, causing the princess to gasp and eye the older Cra evilly. The Cra eyes perked, and she slid a finger into Amalia.

"S-stop! Cléophée!" Amalia tried to sound mad, but with her coos and moaning, she could hardly muster anything threatening. "Why?" She finally cried out.

"Relax, princess. Just enjoy it." She kissed the nape of her neck for good measure. Amalia couldn't fight back, and she looked down, to Yugo, for help.

He wide eyed stare told her he was not going to. She chirped as the Cra grabbed her breast, rubbing the nipples and rolling them around with her thumb. Jumped and gasped as she pinched the roughly, tugging on them gently. "Cra, you've got such nice big boobs, princess. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Yugo even." She winked at the Eliatrope. "Yugo, you don't mind if I taste these, do you?"

"Huh?" was all her could manage. She laughed, picked one up, meeting it halfway with her lips, and latched on, starting to walk around the stunned Sadida to get a better angle, never pulling herself out of her, in feat the girl would come to her senses. Not that she seemed to have that problem, looking at the princess' slack mouth and glazed eyes, panting for more air as her sense overloaded with Cléophée's touch. The Cra looked back, and raised her hips a little bit, showing off what she knew was her best asset.

Much more toned, but just was big and curvy as Amalia's, Cléophée wiggled her prefect ass at the young king, beckoning him toward her with each wave. The boy couldn't fight it. He was still so close from Amalia's love making, he needed relief. He stood, as Amalia watched on through hazy eyes.

He tried to push straight into Cléophée, but she rose up, stopping him as he tried, popping off Amalia's tit with chirp. "N-not there!" She cried as he rubbed along her folds, desperate for release. She pushed him back, blushing redder then a rose. "H-here, Yugo." She finally mustered as she pulled one her lovely cheeks to give him a hint.

Yugo gulped, lining himself up, sliding across her, causing her to chirp as she tried to continuing finger Amalia, her finger curling inside her with each pass. "Gently, Yugo." She warned as he pressed against her. "It's my first time, too."

She turned around, and whispered into Amalia's ear. "Tell Eva to buy you some condoms, I'm not doing this twi-ugh!" She arched up as Yugo pressed in, her hole opening up somewhat painfully.

If it weren't for the abundance of liquid, both the bath and from Amalia and Eva's ventures, it'd probably be unbearable. She cracked as he pushed deeper and deeper, stretching her impossibly wide and stuffing her. Her mouth slacked, and her ministrations on Amalia stopped altogether, using the weary princess as a crutch to stand. Amalia watched as the Cra's eyes turned upwards, her tongue dropping as he finally bottomed out.

The girl had just been fucked stupid. "Geh! Ugh!" She sputtered as she tried her best to adjust. Despite all the pain, the fire in her belly grew, and as Yugo pulled back, and thrust back in slowly, fighting the incredibly tightness as best he could, the pleasure that racked through slowly began to overtake the pain.

Amalia fell back onto the rocky ledge, still holding the Cra who fell with, gasping and moan as Yugo invaded her again. She lifted Cléophée chin, and smirked as she watched it grimace and twist in pain and pleasure with each thrust. "How do you like it? My Yugo's cock feels so good, huh?"

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" The Cra could only chirp.

"Pinpin is going to wreck my poor sister." Eva grunted, finally sitting up and rubbing her belly, as her lips dripped with Yugo's cum. "He's bigger and rougher then Yugo."

"Fitting punishment." Amalia said, smiling down at the Cra. She leaned in, picking Cléophée chin and bringing it up. "Go ahead, Cléophée. Show us your face when Yugo makes you cum."

The Cra did as she was told, her body arching, her ass clenching down on Yugo's dick painfully, trying to milk him of more of his juices. Her tongue curled, her eyes rolled up completely as the electricity shot through her, seizing every muscle in pleasure. Wave after wave. She screamed breathlessly, gasping and panting as grabbed Amalia's thighs hard, her hands vices on the Sadida's thick legs.

Yugo found it difficult to pump shot after shot of thick cum into her bowels as they clenched down like a constrictor, his face grimacing with pain and pleasure as his balls emptied into Evangelyne's little sister. Somehow, he managed to shoot it all as she seized up all around him.

Her eyes shut, and she collasped into Amalia's arms, twitching and panting, as the Eliatrope pulled out, cum splurting into the pull her hole twitched and drooled. Amalia reached down, and stroked the Cra's face. "Good girl, your princess thanks you."

Cléophée mumbled, though in response, nobody could tell. "Eva..." Amalia finally said.

"No Amalia." Eva said preemptively. "If you get pregnant, Oakheart will have all our heads. Armand is already going to have mine."

"Eva... You're breasts are leaking." Huh? The Cra looked down. Thin dribbles of milk rolled down her breast, dripping off her chest onto the stone rim. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Yugo do that? What if it hurt the baby?"

"It won't. Not yet." She blushed. "Well... while it's going... you... two want some?"

"Eh?" Yugo perked up, looking at Eva's dripping chest. "Eva?"

"Well... I'd hate for it to go to waste." She brought a nipple up to her mouth, and licked some of it off. "And Pinpin says it tastes delicious..."

"Pinpin drinks it!" Amalia gasped.

"You know how Iops are; he saw my chest leaking, and assumed its where all milk comes from." She turned away. "I... let him drink it during breathers."

"That would explain why he keeps asking you for a drink." Amalia said. "B-but!"

Evangelyne shook her head, and motioned them to her. "What have I been saying, Amalia? Relax."

The two lovers looked at each other, as if to ask permission. Amalia slid Cléophée off to the side, rolling her onto her back, where she silently panted in recovery. Yugo offered a hand, which Amalia took, and slid in, and the two walked over to Evangelyne, who smiled, noticing they hadn't let go yet. "You two look so cute together."

"E-eva? Are you sure it's okay?" Yugo asked. Evangelyne slid down, leaning back against the rocks. She rustled his hair, and lifted a nipple to the blushing boy.

"You gotta keep up your strength, Yugo." She said seductively. "For Amalia."

Despite all of the earlier actions, he hands shook as her reached out for it, leaning in. His breath tickled her nipple, and she giggle, and pulled Yugo down to it. The warm liquid gushed into his mouth, and he found himself suckling like a newborn, gently, cupping her, and leaning down against her.

Evangelyne cooed as the tension of her aching chest slowly found relief in the Eliatrope's mouth. Despite how weird she knew it was, it was pleasant to have someone sucking away, enjoying her milk that was still too early for the baby growing in her.

"Amalia?" She asked, grabbing the Sadida by the hand and pulling her towards her. "Come on..."

The Sadida princess pulled up no fight, giving her chest an experimental lick, and finding the taste well enough, joined Yugo in her bosom.

An odd calm feel over the room. Eva hummed softly in enjoyment, the ache of her swelling breasts siding with each suck to the two made. She ran her heads gingerly across the top of the two. The fatigue slowly settling on all three as the two lovers eyed their nursing friend, who smiling as their lids grew heavy.

"Eva...?" Amalia mumbled, her lips not leaving her friends tit. "Next time... do you think it can just be me and Yugo?"

"Of course." The Cra smiled.


End file.
